Navidad, entre el sueño y la realidad
by Chichibell
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre la navidad entre Booth y Brennan después de que Hannah se fue, y como un sueño hace que Brennan  cambie su perspectiva sobre esa celebracion.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no nos pertenecen, son de su creador HH en inspiración de la vida de Kathy Reichs , Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright**

**Esta historia es en colaboración con mi Gran Amiga Mony!, esperamos que les guste.**

"NAVIDAD, ENTRE EL SUEÑO Y LA REALIDAD"

Era 23 de diciembre y la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve, el frío era contrarrestado con grandes suéteres y ponches de fruta calientes, para todos era tiempo de compartir con la familia o con los amigos, para todos menos para la Dra. Temperance Brennan, Antropóloga Forense en el Instituto Jeffersonian.

-Cariño no puedes decirme que no, me costo trabajo convencer a Jack de hacer esta cena en su casa, no puedes quedarme mal- Decía su mejor amiga Ángela mientras esta caminaba a toda prisa hacia su oficina,

-Angie, No!- dijo la Dr. Cortante,

-Pero vamos, todos estarán ahí, incluido Booth- comento esto ultimo con ese aire picaresco que la caracterizaba,

-No entiendo el tono, y que vaya Booth no cambiara mi respuesta, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana- volvió a replicar Brennan,

-Pasártela en el limbo no es una excusa Brennan, estas fechas son para estar con la gente que te quiere, podre avisarle a tu padre, tal ves venga- insistió,

-Max estará con Russ y las niñas en Michigan-

-Bueno pero estaremos nosotros, hazlo por mi- Ángela se encogió de hombros y puso cara suplica,

-Según tu razonamiento tendría que lanzarme a festejar un ritual absurdo e ilógico en la cual no creo solo por el lazo sentimental que existe entre nosotras?- pregunto irónica,

-Si, exactamente así es- contesto su amiga con una sonrisa exagerada,

-pues es como si me viera obligada a lanzarme de un puente solo por el "lazo sentimental que existe entre nosotras"- remarco lo ultimo y se volvió hacia su escritorio,

-no lo digas así Brennan, las amigas hacen cosas la una por la otra y yo jamás te pediría que te lanzaras de un puente- Ángela se había ofendido bastante por el tono de su amiga,

-y yo tampoco te pediría que me acompañaras a una excavación en malasia, por que se que no lo harías, así que es absurdo que yo vaya a esa cena-

-No compares malasia con una rica cena en la casa de Hondgins, Brennan, no tienes excusa, te quiero mañana, arreglada, y con espíritu para celebrar Navidad-

-Ángela, No!, no puedo, ya lo he dejado claro-

-A las 8:00pm Brennan- ordeno por ultimo,

-Es todo?, tengo cosas que hacer Ángela, te veré después- dijo la Doctora encaminándose al limbo dejando a Ángela hablando sola totalmente molesta.

Apenas encerrarse en su mundo de huesos Booth entro en el Jeffersonia, busco por todos lados a su compañera pero no parecía estar en los lugares comunes, su segunda opción era buscar a Ángela, ella tenia que saber donde estaba.

-Hola Angie, que tal los preparativos- dijo el encantador agente del FBI

-Bien- contesto la artista desganada

-Te pasa algo, estas, enojada?- cuestiono Booth confuso, sin pasársele por alto el tono de su amiga,

-Algo- dijo de mala gana,

-es un problema matrimonial?, por que no quiero meter mis narices en eso- advirtió

-No, es, es Brennan, nunca quiere festejar estas fechas, pensé que después de encontrar a sus padres y a Russ pensaría diferente, pero igual pensé que cuando tu terminaras con Hannah, ella y tu por fin estarían juntos pero veo que también en eso me equivoque- la molestia de Ángela era muy evidente y estaba claro que no controlaba totalmente lo que decía, lo cual hiso que Booth raspara un poco la garganta y se apretara mas el nudo de la corbata,

- bueno Angie, sabes como es huesos, ella no cree en estas cosas, pero tranquila ya veras como yo la convenzo- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa,

-No lo creo, esta encerrada en su pensamiento de "Tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo, es una creencia absurda", a quien le importa si Jesús nació en Marzo!- dijo Ángela totalmente desesperada, las hormonas de su embarazo sumadas a la actitud de su amiga solo habían logrado ponerla de mal humor,

-Ok, ok, tranquila- intento calmarla Booth -yo hablare con ella, ojala pueda convencerla por que me costo trabajo que Rebeca se quedara a Parker estos días- dijo esto ultimo casi solo para el y soltó un suspiro que no se le pudo escapar a la mas intuitiva de sus amigas,

-No tendrás a Parker?- pregunto intrigada la artista, volviendo a su sonrisa picara,

-Bueno tenia algo planeado para Brennan, así que – se quedo pensativo y retomo lo que decía al ver la cara sorprendida de Ángela -bueno iré a hablar con ella, donde esta?-

-en el limbo- contesto de mala gana por no obtener mas información,

-ok- acepto el agente y se dio media vuelta,

-necesitaras muérdago?- grito Ángela desde su oficina

-tal ves- contesto Booth y siguió por el pasillo.

Camino por los pasillos del Jeffersonian hasta encontrarse en el limbo, el almacén donde se encontraban huesos mas viejos que ellos mismos, un lugar escabroso pero inspirador, apenas entro en la sala pudo admirar a su compañera, ella llevaba en una mano un informe y con la otra sostenía el hueso que examinaba a detalle.

-Hey Huesos, aquí estabas, te busque por todas partes- entro diciendo el agente, y la atención de su compañera cambio,

-que haces aquí Booth, pensé que estarías con Parker, es Navidad- contesto ella extrañada apenas dedicándole una mirada y volviendo a sus notas,

-Bueno a Rebeca se le esta haciendo costumbre hacer otros planes cuando me toca pasarla con el, pero anoche le lleve sus regalos, fui el mejor padre del mundo otro año mas- dijo Booth muy emocionado,

-que bien, bueno por lo de el mejor padre del mundo, aunque lamento que no pases tiempo con Parker-

-esta bien Huesos, y tu?, ya estas lista para mañana?-

-mañana?, que pasara mañana?- dijo ella con desdén,

-Navidad?, Cena?, Casa de los Hodgins?, no te han dicho nada?-

-ha eso-

-Si Huesos, será divertido pasar la Navidad juntos- dijo su compañero entusiasmado

-yo no iré- contesto ella cortante,

-Que?, como?, por que?- pregunto Booth haciéndose el sorprendido,

-ya se lo he dicho a Ángela, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado aquí, además yo no creo en la Navidad-

-Que dices, el año pasado cenamos en tu casa, lo recuerdas?-

-el año pasado mi padre quería hacer una cena familiar, no yo, y este año el estará con Russ y las niñas, así que tendré tiempo para hacer lo que siempre he hecho- aclaro la antropóloga,

-Pero es Navidad Huesos, no es para pasarla con gente muerta-

-es mi trabajo- se apresuro a contestar ella,

-pero nadie trabaja en Navidad- Discutió Booth,

-Yo si, lo he hecho durante muchos años-

-Vamos Huesos es NAVIDAD!- volvió a insistir,

-que lo digas con tanto entusiasmo no hace real el concepto, lo siento Booth, ya tengo planes para mañana- Brennan reafirmo su postura y fingió volverse a concentrar en los huesos,

-pasar el día metida aquí son tus planes?- dijo mas como afirmación que como un cuestionamiento,

-si, y cuando llegue a casa me daré un relajante baño en la tina y leeré un buen libro-

-que?, no, no, no, huesos, bañera y un libro?, no eso no es espíritu Navideño- Booth negó con la cabeza y se acerco mas hacia su compañera,

-exacto, yo no creo en el espíritu navideño, así que no insistas- siguió en negativa a pesar de que la cercanía del cuerpo de su compañero evitara por alguna extraña razón que ella pudiera concentrarse,

-pero navidad es hacer que creas, recuerdas lo que dijo Sweets, es la noche que los adultos eligen para ser ingenuos, para volver a ser niños, emocionarnos con un árbol, con las luces, la cena y los regalos-

-Yo ya fui niña una ves, y no fue nada fácil Booth, no tengo intención de volver a serlo es ilógico-

-pero esta ves es diferente Huesos, esta ves estarás rodeada de gente que te quiere, de gente que quiere estar contigo, de luces, de regalos, de amor- esa palabra resonó mas que el resto de las que Booth había dicho, y los dos sintieron un revoloteo en el estomago,

Tantos recuerdos de las navidades anteriores la empezaban a abrumar, era cierto habían pasado buenas navidades, pero algo era diferente, Booth estaba solo de nuevo, y ella, ella no sabia que debía hacer, así que trabajar era mejor opción, y tal ves para Booth la palabra amor solo significaba amor de amigos.

Tantas palabras y Brennan seguía sin poner atención a su compañero y el ya lo había notado.

-Huesos?, Pasa algo?- pregunto Booth al ver que su compañera parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos,

-No, yo, no, es solo que me quede pensando en que estos huesos parecen tener mas años de los que dice en el informe, tendré que hacer mas análisis, si no te importa, tengo que volver a trabajar- dijo ella para justificarse,

-Huesos!- el agente sabia cuando alguien trataba de salirse por la tangente y estaba claro que eso estaba haciendo su compañera,

-No puedo Booth- Brennan seguía determinada en no aceptar,

-esta bien, te dejo trabajar- contesto resignado y salió del cuarto de los huesos, Brennan intento no poner atención en el tono, pero en cuanto Booth se dio la vuelta ella clavo su mirada en la silueta de su compañero desvaneciéndose en la distancia.

El trabajo en el Jeffersonian terminaba temprano ese día, todos se despedían entre abrazos y felicitaciones, Brennan había pasado las ultimas horas encerrada en el limbo y ahora caminaba rumbo a su oficina observando como las personas se iban del edificio, aun era temprano para ella así que decidió refugiarse en su oficina, llenar el papeleo de los huesos que había examinado; era inevitable escuchar las conversaciones en el pasillo, todos tenían fiestas con sus amigos, algunos hablaban de la cena que daría Ángela, y otros mas tenían conversaciones telefónicas con alguien que los amaba, y ella solo tenia huesos, el edificio quedo completamente vacío, Ángela no fue a despedirse, tal ves aun seguiría molesta y no estaba de humor para recibir otra negativa de su amiga.

Unas horas mas, unos huesos mas y algunos informes apilados sobre el escritorio eran significante de un día agotador, eran ya las 10:00pm, hora de apagar todo, primero la computadora y por ultimo las luces de la oficina, solo un brillo iluminaba todo el camino hacia la salida, el único que seguía ahí era el velador, la antropóloga se despidió tan vagamente que el encargado solo pudo agradecer con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Con todas sus cosas en la cajuela Brennan subió a su coche, tenia un recorrido de veinte minutos por delante, y las voces de Ángela y Booth en su cabeza, mejor pondría música, algo clásico o algo contemporáneo lo que fuera pero solo la radio la acompañaba y como en todos los años por esa fecha las estaciones solo tocaban villancicos y canciones navideñas, "que bien" gruño molesta y apago el aparato, otra ves el silencio y las voces en su cabeza, el camino rodeado de luces y adornos navideños no ayudaban, pero el silencio se vio opacado ante el timbre de su celular, en la pantalla decía que era Russ, su hermano.

-Hola Tempi, como estas, que planes tienes para navidad?, a que país impronunciable te iras esta ves?- dijo su hermano del otro lado de la bocina,

-Hola Russel, bueno me quedare aquí, sabes tengo algunos pendientes en el trabajo- Brennan trato de disimular su malestar para que su hermano no se diera cuenta,

-no tienes planes con tu equipo?-

-Tengo trabajo Russ-

-Tal ves deberías venir a casa, aquí esta papa, y las niñas preguntan mucho por ti, extrañan a su tía- Russ no había visto a su hermana desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y ni que decir de sus hijas que apenas la habían visto un par de veces,

-yo también las extraño, pero no puedo, tengo que trabajar, no creo que me de tiempo- se justifico la Dra. Sabia hacia donde quería llegar su hermano, pero tampoco tenia ánimos de estar con ellos,

-Vamos Tempi, es Navidad, nadie trabaja en navidad- regaño el hermano mayor,

-Yo si Russ, yo siempre trabajo en navidad- dijo ella con un ligero tono de molestia, le aprecia absurdo que todos insistieran tanto,

-Pero las niñas quieren verte, es la única fecha que te pueden ver, tu trabajas todo el año, ellas están creciendo Tempi, y te lo estas perdiendo-

-son tus hijas ellas solo necesitan que tu las veas crecer- contesto irónica,

-Ojala pudieras venir las niñas estarán un poco decepcionadas, y papa también- dijo Russ como ultimo recurso de insistencia

-Voy a tratar Russ, pero no puedo prometerte nada-

-esta bien, por si no vienes Feliz Navidad- deseo su hermano, un poco decaído por no haber logrado su cometido,

-Feliz Navidad Russ- dijo Brennan y colgó con en estomago aun mas revuelto.

Unos metros mas estaciono su auto en la cochera, dolor de estomago, agotada y sin ningún interés en festejar esas fechas se dio un baño y se metió en la cama, lo único que viajaba por sus pensamientos eran sus amigos y familia pidiéndoles que pasara con ellos la noche de Navidad, pero no tenia ánimos por que nadie podía entenderla, era una Navidad mas en su vida, un día sin ningún significado por que esforzarse tanto por una celebración absurda, dos vueltas a la cama y los pensamientos no tenían plan de irse, rendida por el trabajo el sueño comenzó a ocupar el lugar de sus pensamientos.

Brennan abrió los ojos repentinamente, miro detenidamente a su alrededor, ya no estaba en su departamento, estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, era un pasillo tenebroso, una capa de humo le cubría los pies, el frio le erizaba la piel, busco una salida pero solo podía ver un par de puertas viejas de madera, temerosa abrió una de ellas, sabia que nada podía ser peor que estar en ese pasillo, al entrar a la otra habitación su ropa cambio, y todo a su alrededor, unas niñas jugaban junto a un pino navideño, las dulces voces se le hacían familiares así que decidió acercarse a ellas, apenas verlas se dio cuenta que eran las hijastras de Russ, las dos jugaban con unas muñecas y ella no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

-y este año si vendrá tu tía?- decía la mas grande de las niñas,

-es nuestra Tía, no solo mía, ella es hermana de papa- gruñía la mas pequeña a quien Brennan hace unos años había visitado en el hospital,

-claro que no, nunca la he visto, y el abuelo nunca habla de una hija-

-pues ella estuvo conmigo en el hospital, y me dijo que era mi tía-

-estabas soñando, ella no era tu tía, era una enfermera- a la mayor Brennan casi no la había conocido, la había visto menos veces, tal ves por eso ella no la recordara,

-claro que no- volvió a contestar la pequeña ahora mas molesta,

-Hola niñas- Saludo la Dra. Para que las niñas dejaran de pelear,

-Tía Temperance!- los pequeños brazos de una niña la rodearon rápidamente,

-Hola- repitió y compartió el gesto con su sobrina,

-Hola, podemos ayudarla en algo?- se escucho decir a su hermano que aparecía en la habitación,

-Russ, Hola- saludo Brennan e intento abrazarlo también pero este la separo de inmediato con cara de confusión,

-Hola, disculpa de donde te conozco?- dijo el hombre sin entender la efusividad de la Dra.

-que payaso Russ, soy yo Temperance- contesto ella riéndose,

-Perdona, no te recuerdo- insistió el seriamente,

-Dra. Brennan, que gusto verla- dijo su cuñada quien traía un plato lleno de bocadillos,

-Amy, puedes decirle a mi hermano que deje de bromear-

-su hermano?, no se..- intento decir la mujer con la misma cara que tenia su marido,

-Dra. Brennan claro- interrumpió Russ- ahora la recuerdo, usted atendió a mi hija, que gusto que haya venido- dijo estrechándole la mano,

-No Russ, yo no soy pediatra, soy tu hermana no me recuerdas?- Brennan comenzaba a desesperarse, realmente no entendía que estaba sucediendo,

-Doctora yo no tengo hermanas, soy hijo único- siguió diciendo el hombre muy directo,

-de que hablas?-

-Yo nunca he tenido hermanas, bueno al menos eso creo yo-

-Que sucede Russel- un hombre ya mayor se había acercado a ellos al escuchar la voz exaltada de Brennan,

-Papa, la Doctora Brennan dice que somos hermanos, es eso posible?- pregunto Russ a Max, su papa,

-Vaya, no, yo solo he tenido un hijo, y estoy muy orgulloso de el- dijo Max rodeando con su brazo al fruto de su orgullo,

-Pero papa, soy Tempi, tu hija a que están jugando?- pregunto sin seguir entendiendo nada, ahora tampoco su papa la reconocía,

-Disculpe doctora, yo no puedo ser su padre, soy viejo pero la recordaría- dijo bromista su padre, o a quien ella consideraba su padre,

-No puede ser que me hayas olvidado, soy científica como tu, tu volviste por mi- la desesperación ya le había rebasado los limites a la doctora, la voz comenzaba a entre cortársele,

-yo nunca me he ido a ningún lado, siempre estoy con los que quiero, con mi familia- contesto sonriente y confuso,

-Pero yo soy tu familia, soy tu hija- insistió Brennan y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas le rodaran por las mejillas,

-Doctora se siente bien? – Pregunto Amy al ver que la actitud de la mujer no era de lo mas convencional,

-No, como pueden olvidarme- dijo ella antes de cubrirse la cara con sus manos para reventar en llanto,

-cariño debes estar confundida- intento calmarla su cuñada,

-No, no lo estoy- dijo Brennan en desesperación, todo comenzó a darle vuelta, el llanto no le permitía ver nada, escuchaba a su padre hablarle y al resto de la familia de Russ, pero ella ya no podía mas, tenia que salir de ahí, ahora entendía lo que Booth decía, el corazón duele y el de ella parecía partirse en mil pedazos.

Sin mirar atrás abrió la puerta sin saber a donde correr, apenas cerrar los ojos se volvió a encontrar en ese pasillo tenebroso, esta ves solo había una puerta, no sabia que era lo que eso significaba pero tampoco quería permanecer en ese lugar por mas tiempo, abrió nuevamente la puerta y con ella volvió a cambiar su ropa, esta ves iba mas elegante, un vestido de noche y un abrigo grueso, el frio calaba sobre la piel, llego a una esquina que le parecía muy familiar, el cruce de carros apenas permitía ver del otro lado de la acera pero cuando por fin pudo ver con detenimiento reconoció el portal de la casa de los Hodgins, su mejor amiga estaba junto a la puerta con su muy abultado vientre, rápidamente busco el cruce, la calle volvió a despejarse para que ella cruzara, otra cosa llamo su atención una camioneta negra estaba parada frente a ella busco al copiloto pero no lo encontró apresurada corrió a darle la vuelta, sabia de quien era el coche, necesitaba mucho a su mejor amigo, solo el podía explicarle que estaba pasando, cuando al fin logro llegar del otro lado de la calle el corazón volvió a dolerle, Booth no había llegado solo, del asiento del copiloto bajaba una chica rubia, alta, delgada, su cuerpo se le hacia familiar y su rostro termino por destrozarla, el la ayudaba amablemente a bajar del carro y ella le agradecía besando sus labios, un par de lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la Doctora, el aire le faltaba y la piernas le temblaban, como pudo intento evitarlos, subió por las escaleras para refugiarse en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

-Angie-Dijo casi en sollozos, y corrió a abrazarla,

-Doctora!- Ángela estaba muy extrañada, ese abrazo la había tomado por sorpresa -que tiene?, por que esta llorando?-

-Angie, Booth y Hannah regresaron-

-Regresar? Booth y Hannah nunca han terminado- aclaro la artista -de hecho el acaba de pedirle matrimonio, creo que al fin se ha canso de esperar a su alma gemela, es una lastima no lo veo que sea feliz-

-es que yo soy su alma gemela- respondió Brennan arrebatadamente y volvió a abrasarse al cuerpo de su amiga -el es el único con el que me he sentido completamente feliz-

-lo siento cariño, no creo que tu y Booth se conozcan mucho menos que sean almas gemelas- aclaro Ángela algo incomoda,

-que?, de que hablas Ángela, claro que nos conocemos- peleo Brennan,

-Dra. Brennan, que hace usted por aquí- dijo un joven de cabellos rizados,

-Sweets, tu si sabes quien soy- contesto animada acercándose al Dr.

-Claro doctora, pero me sorprende verla aquí, no la había visto desde que termine mi residencia- Sweets miro de reojo a Ángela para intentar averiguar que sucedía,

-de que hablas?, Sweets tu me conoces, yo trabajo con Booth, resolvemos casos para el FBI, vamos a terapia contigo tres veces por semana- dijo desesperadamente Brennan, estaba volviendo a pasar, nadie ahí tampoco la recordaba,

-Perdone doctora pero no creo que usted trabaje con Booth y tampoco la he visto en el FBI- se explico el psicólogo al ver la cara de angustia y desesperación que tenia su colega,

-Por que nadie me conoce, soy Antropóloga, Trabajo en el Jeffersonian con todos ustedes- insistió enérgicamente,

-Que sucede?- Pregunto el Agente del FBI que subía por las escaleras de la mano de su prometida,

-Booth, tu no te pudiste haber olvidado de mi- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara,

-claro que no, Dra. Brennan cierto?- acepto el agente y le estrecho la mano,

-si, tu jamás te olvidarías de mi- Brennan se sintió aliviada por un momento,

-Bueno solo nos hemos visto una ves, usted atendió a mi hijo Parker-

-No Booth yo no soy pediatra, soy Antropóloga, trabajo contigo, soy una cerebrito, tu me dices Huesos, no lo recuerdas?- los ojos volvieron a hacérsele cristalinos, el no sabia quien era, la estaban confundiendo con alguien ajeno a sus vidas,

-Lo siento doctora, yo trabajo solo, no confió en los forenses siempre se meten donde no deben-

-Booth pero llevamos años trabajando, tu no me pudiste olvidar, lo prometiste, dijiste que nunca podrías olvidarte de mi- dijo esto ultimo en un sollozo, ya no podía detener las ganas tan inmensas que tenia de llorar,

-que es esto?, es una broma?- cuestiono Booth mirando a todos los que estaban ahí,

-no, sabes que yo no bromeo, pero por que nadie me conoce- Brennan se sentía frustrada, molesta, y triste, estaban ahí sus mejores amigos pero ella no era nadie para ellos, tenia las mejillas empapadas y observaba como todos se veían entre si sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo,

-Dra. La podemos ayudar, se siente bien- dijo la joven que iba junto a Booth intentando calmarla con su mano en el hombro de la Dra.

-no, no pueden- dijo ella con frustración negándose al gesto de la que le estaba robando el corazón de Booth.

No podía creerlo, sus amigos, sus mejores amigos no la recordaba, Booth no podía entenderla, tantos años, tantos recuerdos, y solo para ella tenían un significado, corrió por las calles, no tenia ganas de volver a atrás, camino hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, todos parecían tan felices a su alrededor, las familias reían, los niños jugaban, por que había pasado tantos años negándose a vivir esa felicidad, por que había dejado que todos la olvidaran, que importancia tenia si no creyera en esas festividades, al final todo se reducía a estar en familia, y ahora ella no tenia a nadie.

-Es maravilloso pasar estas fechas en familia verdad?- dijo un hombre grande que se había pasado frente a ella, también el estaba en sus recuerdos, el único psicólogo que la había hecho respetar ese campo de estudio, se hubiera esforzado por seguirlo, pedirle que la ayudara, pero Gordon Gordon siguió su camino, y ella solo pensaba en que razón tenían sus palabras, deseaba su vida de antes, estar con los amigos que querían pasar tiempo con ella, aprovechar el tiempo con Booth, olvidar sus miedos y pedirle otra oportunidad, pero ya era tarde, todos la habían olvidado, si el corazón era solo un musculo por que le dolía tanto, por que sentía ahí todo el peso de sus acciones.

Las lagrimas volvieron a nublar su vista, no tenia a ningún otro lugar a donde ir, no había nadie con quien quisiera estar, solo esas personas que ella había olvidado, su visión volvió a convertirse en borrosa, un ruido sobre salió entre el silencio, un ruido que al principio no pudo descifrar, los golpes de una puerta era lo que escuchaba, pero sus ojos no podían encontrar el origen de ellos.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no nos pertenecen, son de su creador HH en inspiración de la vida de Kathy Reichs , Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright**

**Esta historia es en colaboración con mi Gran Amiga Mony!, esperamos que les guste.**

El ruido se fue haciendo cada vez más claro, y la neblina fue apartándose poco a poco de ella dejándola en una total oscuridad, unos golpes más al fondo y una voz que jamás podría olvidar.

-Hueso!, Despierta!, se que estas ahí!- se escucho la vos de su compañero fuera de su departamento.

Todo había sido un sueño, o una pesadilla y una muy mala, jamás la había alegrado tanto escuchar ese odioso apodo que Booth le había dado desde que se conocieron, brinco de la cama al sentirse nuevamente en el apartamento, se limpio los restos de lagrimas, y volvió a sentirse viva, su compañero seguía golpeando insistente para despertarla, ella se acomodo el pelo y corrió a la puerta, ahí está su amigo, su compañero de vida, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba como el mismo sol entre tanta neblina.

-Sigues en pijama, te desperté?- dijo al ver a la antropóloga en bata y con los ojos hinchados,

-Booth!- grito ella mientras se le salía el alma, sus brazos tenían que sentirlo saber que no seguía soñando lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, y supo que era real, que esta vez no la olvidaría,

-estas bien?, no pensé que te fuera a dar tanto gusto verme- Booth tuvo que mantener el equilibrio para no dejar caer los dos cafés que traía en las manos,

-es que no pudiste llegar en mejor momento- contesto ella un poco tímida, mientras se sujetaba mejor la bata y dejaba entrar a su amigo,

-por qué?, te paso algo?, es otra vez tu grifo, sabes te empezare a cobrar- dijo el jugando con su compañera,

-no, no es eso, solo tuve un mal sueño- contesto ella sin entender que había sido una broma,

-oh, y que soñaste?-

-nada- la antropóloga evadió la pregunta y se acomodo en el sofá de su sala,-que gusto que estés aquí- dijo sonriente,

-esa actitud me gusta- contesto el devolviéndole el gesto a pesar de no haber obtenido su respuesta, - cámbiate tengo planes para nosotros- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo para hacerla levantarse,

-de que hablas?, que horas son?- pregunto ella confusa, ni siquiera se había detenido a ver el reloj, y estaba segura que aun faltaba mucho para la cena de Ángela,

-son las 11 de la mañana y no voy a dejar que desperdicies este día en el laboratorio-

-pero Booth..-

-pero nada Huesos, cámbiate, o te llevare en bata- contesto firmemente el agente mientras le daba su café a la Doctora,

-Booth, solo iba a decir que es muy temprano para la cena de Ángela- aclaro ella,

-Oh! si lo sé, pero pensé en lo que me dijiste y tenemos que trabajar en recuperar tu espíritu navideño-

-Pero Booth..-

-Pero nada- dijo para interrumpirla -vístete que tenemos cosas que hacer- Booth tomo a su compañera por los hombros y la hiso dar la vuelta hasta su recamara,

-está bien- acepto ella y entro en su habitación sin poner más resistencia, Booth se quedo algo sorprendido por haber logrado con tanta facilidad que su amiga accediera a hacer lo que él le pedía, aunque él hubiera insistido lo que fuese necesario, ese día no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Brennan se cambio a prisa, no sabía a dónde irían así que eligió ropa cómoda, Booth caminaba por todo el departamento, veía los libros, y revisaba los CD`s en el reproductor, estaba claro que uno de sus atributos no era la paciencia y cuando al fin salió su compañera no pudo evitar sofreír, ella se veía bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

-Lista- informo Brennan saliendo de su habitación,

-Perfecto, nos vamos- dijo el dedicándole apenas una sonrisa y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta,

-Pero a donde vamos Booth, estoy vestida correctamente?- Brennan camino tras de él sin entender aun que tenía entre manos su compañero,

-estas… muy bien, anda- dijo volviéndose hacia ella para tomarla de la mano,

-no me dirás a donde vamos?-

-anda!- dijo Booth sin hacer mayor caso a la petición de su compañera.

El camino en la camioneta solo duro 20 minutos y pudieron haber pasado horas, los villancicos y las luces ya no molestaban a Brennan, estaba feliz, feliz de tener una nueva oportunidad y esta no la dejaría pasar. Booth estaciono la camioneta entre una multitud de coches, típico de las fechas, el Parque Anacostia se llenaba de familias y turistas que iban a recorrer los museos y a disfrutar de las actividades que se montaban por la navidad.

-Llegamos Huesos, aun sabes patinar?- informo él cuando al fin estuvieron frente a la pista de hielo,

-Patinar?- repitió ella intentando salir de su confusión, jamás hubiera pensado que Booth la llevara ahí,

-Si, tengo dos entradas a la pista de hielo, y como Parker no se quedo conmigo, deberíamos aprovecharlas- dijo él para justificarse, la verdad es que había apartado esas entradas hace semanas para ellos dos,

-sabes que soy muy buena con los deportes- contesto ella con toda la modestia que la caracterizaba,

-si claro- dijo él en sarcasmo y los dos sonrieron -bueno vamos-Booth tomo la mano de Brennan y la guio entre la gente para pedir cada uno un par de patines.

Ahí estaban los dos y parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquella noche que tuvieron que patinar para que Booth no se durmiera, Brennan seguía siendo torpe en patines y después de algunas caídas por intentar soltarse de su compañero decidió que era más oportuno dejarse rodear por el brazo de Booth para mantener el equilibrio.

Pasaron algunas horas, jamás una sonrisa había iluminado tanto sus rostros, no hubieran querido irse, ver a los niños reír junto a sus familias y a las parejas demostrarse su confianza en el hielo era un espectáculo que nunca se habían detenido a admirar, la magia de la navidad decía Booth, ahora lo entendía.

-Te gusto mi sorpresa?- pregunto a él cuando al fin se sentaron en una banca que rodeaba la pista,

-si, mucho Booth, creo que nunca había estado aquí en estas fechas, es hermoso- acepto ella sonriente, había sido un buen cambio, de su sueño a ese momento, con Booth, con el frio, y el aroma a navidad, había sido la mejor sorpresa de su vida,

- y como va ese espíritu navideño?- pregunto al ver que su compañera no había parado de sonreír en toda la mañana,

-entiendo a que te refieres, normalmente cuando vas por las calles de DC ves gente cansada, triste, o decepcionada, pero hoy, hoy todos parecen felices, aunque sea absurdo o irracional, por hoy solo ves sonrisas y no importa otra cosa- dijo ella con su tono analítico que logro arrancarle una sonrisa a Booth,

-exacto, de eso se trata la navidad, no importa que tan mal te haya ido en el año, hoy quieres estar con la gente que ha estado siempre contigo, tu familia-

-o tus amigos-corrigió la antropóloga,

-bueno es otra clase de familia-

-lo sé- acepto ella,

-entonces objetivo cumplido?- volvió a preguntarle sin poder ocultar la alegría que le daba ver a Brennan corrigiéndolo en temas personales,

-aun creo que es absurdo festejar el nacimiento de Jesús en diciembre por que el nació en marzo, y deberíamos querer estar con la gente que queremos todos los días, no solo hoy- dijo ella con su tono analítico mientras Booth la veía encantado,

-pero hay gente que no tiene esa suerte, nosotros sí y eso merece festejarse- aclaro él,

-creo que si- dijo dudosa encogiéndose de hombros,

-si?- pregunto sonriendo, no creía lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, aun ese "creo" era más de lo que esperaba,

-si- contesto ella con más seguridad, y los dos se miraron por unos segundos con la misma sonrisa en sus rostros, poco a poco las miradas se fueron mesclando con la postal que les regalaba el lugar, Brennan parecía suspirar cada par de segundos, y a Booth casi le temblaban las pestañas, pero ninguno de los dos quería alejarse, no sabían que sucedía entre ellos, pero algo seguía existiendo, algo que nunca se había ido,

-no me dijiste cual había sido el sueño del que te salve?- dijo él para desencantarse de esa mirada, sabiendo que no era completamente inmune a ella,

-bueno, tengo algunas lagunas ahora, ya casi se me había olvidado- contesto ella incomoda, había notado la evasiva de su compañero justo cuando ella había sentido esa conexión con él,

-eso pasa- acepto el sin dejar de mirar al piso -y por que estabas tan feliz de verme?, me pasaba algo en tu sueño?- dijo volviendo a verla,

-que te hace pensar que estaba soñando contigo?- pregunto extrañada al ver la velocidad con la que su compañero ligaba los hechos,

-bueno, no sé, solo pensé que tal vez tu…- divago Booth al sentir que tal vez se había equivocado o había tenido algún tipo de proyección con los cientos de sueños que había tenido con ella,

-los soñé a todos- lo animo Brennan -a Angie, a mi papa, hasta a Gordon Gordon-

-de verdad?, y que pasaba?- interrumpió el extrañado, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que soñaba su amiga, seguro que soñaba con electrones, o huesos descompuestos por analizar, pero jamás pensó que tuviera sueños "normales" como él,

-fue algo incomodo, en el sueño todos se olvidaban de mi, y tu..- se quedo pensando un momento si terminar esa frase, la verdad no quería decirle que le había aplastado el corazón verlo con Hannah solo se quedo en silencio mirando al piso, y decidió hacer como si no hubiera dicho lo último,

-yo que Huesos?- pregunto el al ver que el semblante en la antropóloga había cambiado y parecía no querer continuar con la anécdota,

-tu, tu también te olvidabas de mi- dijo triste, aunque no era todo lo que había soñado, en resumen era lo que más le había dolido,

-eso es imposible Huesos, yo jamás te olvidaría- contesto el animando a su compañera, y esta volvió su mirada hacia él,

-de verdad?- pregunto aliviada por volver a escuchar esa promesa,

-si, solo fue un mal sueño- dijo el volviendo a sonreírle mientras le daba palmaditas a la mano que Brennan tenía apoyada en su rodilla,

-lo sé, es curioso como el cerebro puede crear imágenes que parecen tan reales cuando estas físicamente agotado- se justifico tratando de buscarle el lado más lógico a lo que le había pasado, aunque estaba segura que Sweets diría que era algún tipo de proyección por sus sentimientos hacia Booth y a sus recuerdos pasados sobre la navidad, "odio la psicología" pensó para sí misma y sacudió la cabeza,

-tal vez hayan sido tus fantasmas del pasado, presente y futuro, ya sabes como a Scrooge(un cuento de navidad)- bromeo Booth,

-claro que no, eso es solo pasa en los cuentos infantiles- renegó la antropóloga,

-si tu lo dices- dijo sarcástico el agente y Brennan lo vio con negación y después volvieron a sonreírse -creo que ya deberíamos irnos o se nos hará tarde- informo el rompiendo con el encanto de sus miradas,

-está bien- acepto ella y los dos se levantaron de la pequeña banca en el parque, apenas levantarse Brennan enredo su brazo en el de Booth y así caminaron hasta donde habían dejado el coche.

El camino de vuelta a la casa de Brennan se hiso más corto a pesar del trafico, pocos minutos después de cruzar las avenidas de DC ya estaban frente a su edificio, Booth insistió en llevarla hasta su departamento para asegurarse de que no se escaparía al Jeffersonian, pero seguro que ella no tenía planes de huir y menos de él, de lo que sentía y necesitaba. La dejo frente a su puerta con la promesa de volver a las 6:30 por ella, "ponte elegante, yo traeré el vino" fue lo último que dijo y se marcho dejándola sola nuevamente.

Podría ser la única en el departamento pero tenía la sensación de no estar sola, se sentía segura, tranquila y feliz, feliz después de tantos meses de sufrimiento por extrañar la vida que tenía antes, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a darle la oportunidad a sentir con el corazón, aunque esa no fuera la función que este tuviera, ya no había nada que perder, y tenía mucho que ganar, no tendría la vida que siempre había pensado, pero de alguna manera sabia que las cosas solo podían mejorar.

Tardo mas en elegir el vestido correcto que en bañarse, recordaba que tenía varios sin estrenar que Ángela le había obligado a comprar, tubo que quitar muchas etiquetas antes de encontrar el correcto, rojo, "muy navideño" pensó, de una solo hombro, entallado desde el busto hasta la cintura, largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo y se puso solo el maquillaje necesario destacando sus labios con el mismo rojo del vestido.

Ya casi era hora de que Booth llegara, siempre había sido muy puntual hasta estaba segura de que llegaría un par de minutos antes y daría varias vueltas en el pasillo hasta llamar a la puerta, se apresuro a arreglar su bolso y camino sin sentido por el apartamento hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, respiro profundo y se acomodo el vestido aunque no lo necesitara.

-Hola- dijo sonriente mientras veía como Booth deslizaba su mirada en todo su atuendo -Pasas o ya nos vamos?- pregunto un poco incomoda, pero orgullosa de haber logrado esa reacción en el,

-Huesos, yo, estas,…- tartamudeo un poco y volvió a llevar su vista de arriba abajo en el vestido de su compañera -te ves muy bien- dijo cuando recupero el control de su boca,

-Gracias- acepto ella ruborizada -nos vamos-

-si- acepto el poniéndole su brazo para que ella se acomodara junto a él.

Salieron pronto del edificio rumbo a la casa de los Hodgins, una mansión bastante alejada, en una zona residencial de lujo que solo podía permitirse su familia, Booth no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su compañera, estaba radiante, jamás la había visto sonreír por tanto tiempo, y el vestido que llevaba la hacía brillar aun mas, aunque la notaba distraída, perdida en la ventanilla.

-Estas bien?- pregunto volteando a verla apenas un segundo,

-Si, solo pensaba- Brennan suspiro alejándose de la ventana y miro a su compañero mientras él se concentraba en el camino,

-y puedo saber en qué?-

-que regalos serán pertinentes para alguien de poca edad- dijo con la confusión que siempre tenía en temas sociales en los que Booth era mejor que ella,

-Huesos, Ángela ni siquiera a dado a luz, no tienes que comprarle nada a su bebe- respondió el con una pequeña risita, su compañera era más tierna de lo que ella misma pensaba, y eso le causaba gracia,

-no, yo no- se apresuro a negar con la cabeza -pensaba en las hijas de Russ, pero entiendo el mal entendido- dijo para aclarar,

-y cuando piensas llevarle los regalos?- pregunto el algo confundido, y enternecido por la preocupación de Brennan,

-quisiera ir mañana que es navidad, sería una buena sorpresa no?-

-claro que si- dijo Booth dándole animo a su compañera -entonces, iras hasta Michigan?-

-sí, bueno, tiene mucho que no veo a las niñas, y soy su tía, debería pasar más tiempo con ellas- se explico Brennan como si quiera tener la aprobación de su compañero,

-tu jugando con niñas?, quisiera verlo- bromeo el sin dejar de mirar el camino,

-podrías ir conmigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su alegría,

-me estas invitando a Michigan?, con tu familia?- pregunto el sorprendido mirándola directamente olvidándose por unos segundos del volante,

-si, podríamos volver mañana mismo- Brennan se sintió sonrojada y se encogió de hombros para disimularlo -seguro que papa se alegra de verte- dijo sarcástica,

-bueno siempre se alegra de verme cuando no lo arresto- contesto la broma, y los dos soltaron una pequeña risita,

-entonces, me acompañas?- volvió a preguntar ella, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, después de su sueño algo la hacía querer estar con él siempre,

-claro huesos, para eso somos los compañeros, además no tenía planes- y aunque los hubiera tenido, nada iba a impedir que fuera hasta Michigan por ella, incluso los asesinatos podían esperar,

-entonces les comprare algunos rompecabezas o algo que estimule sus cerebros tal vez unos libros-

-libros?, no, no, no, a las niñas les gustan las muñecas y los peluches, no tienes que pensarlo tanto- corrigió Booth al ver que de niños y juguetes su compañera no sabía nada,

-enserio?- pregunto ella con rareza, no sabía qué sentido podían tener esos regalos, pero seguro que Booth sabia mas de eso,

-si- acepto él con seguridad,

-Bueno, entonces serán muñecas, peluches, y rompecabezas- la antropóloga se había animado aun mas, no solo iría a ver a su familia, también Booth iría con ella, sonrió apenada y se puso seria en el instante que Booth volteo a verla,

-muy bien- acepto él y la cara de Temperance volvió a sonreír.

Algunos semáforos mas y llegaron al fraccionamiento privado donde estaba la casa, era antigua muy rustica, se notaba el paso de las generaciones en ella, un encargado guio el coche hasta el estacionamiento de la propiedad, Brennan respiro hondo, nada era como en su sueño, la casa se encendía cada par de segundos por miles de foquitos que seguro Ángela se había encargado de poner. Booth llevo del brazo a Brennan hasta el pequeño portal de la casa, su mejor amiga estaba ahí y a pesar de la enorme barriga que tenia por el embarazo juraría que había brincado cuando la vio aparecer, nadie la había olvidado esa noche, y empezaba a creer que todos tenían razón, se sentía bien estar en compañía de las personas que te quieren, miro de reojo a Booth todo trajeado y sintió ruborizarse, el merecía la pena, y si ella aun le quería cabria la posibilidad de que el también la quisiera y que en un futuro esos momentos fueran recuerdos que jamás habría querido perderse.

-La trajiste- dijo Ángela emocionada dirigiéndose a Booth

-Te dije que lo haría- acepto él con modestia y ambos compañeros se sonrieron,

-Cariño, estas aquí, no sabes lo feliz que estoy- Ángela estaba muy emocionada y sorprendida, ya se había hecho a la idea de no tener a la Antropóloga en su fiesta,

-Booth no me ha dado elección- acepto ella mientras abrazaba lo poco que podía de su amiga,

-es que no la tenias- dijo Booth en broma y ambos se miraron en complicidad-que puede haber mejor que esto?- pregunto aunque para él la respuesta era sencilla, mirarla a ella así, era lo mejor de esas navidades,

-nada- respondió Brennan casi sin pensárselo y soltó un suspiro ante la mirada del agente, -la casa esta hermosa Ángela, y tú te ves guapísima- dijo al recordar que su amiga también estaba ahí, y seguro se estaba entreteniendo con ellos,

-si bueno es casi imposible encontrar un vestido en esta talla-bromeo Ángela, con sus ya siete meses y medio, nunca le había costado tanto encontrar ropa, -pero tú, estas WOW!, sabía que le darías buen uso a ese vestido- dijo sonriéndole a su amiga, y Booth asintió con la cabeza en apoyo a lo que decía la artista,

-gracias- Brennan sorprendentemente se había apenado por el gesto de Booth y la sonrisa picara que le había puesto su amiga,

-Pero pasen, Hodgins está repartiendo su tradicional ponche, no beban mucho se le pasaron las porciones de alcohol- dijo Ángela mientras les enseñaba a señas el camino hasta el recibidor de la casa,

-gracias por el dato- expreso Booth y volvió a coger del brazo a su compañera, Ángela solo le dedico una sonrisa picara que Brennan intento disimular.

Toda la casa estaba decorada para la fecha, si no hubieran estado ahí un par de veces antes se habrían perdido, el lobby era enorme, un enorme pino adornado se encontraba junto a la chimenea que daba luz al lugar, todos estaban ahí con sus copas de ese ponche que decía Ángela, , mas luces tintineantes, y escarcha colgando por el techo, olía a navidad, olía a familia, y claro a Pavo recién horneado.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la llegada de la pareja, realmente nadie se esperaba que Brennan hiciera acto de presencia, pero si eso sucedía claro que seria de la mano del agente, su compañero de toda la vida, en el salón estaba el marido de Ángela, alegre con un gorrito de Santa Claus , junto a él estaba Sweets el joven psicólogo que a diferencia de los años anteriores esta vez no había adornado su cabeza con algún gorro gracioso, pero si llevaba una bufanda roja que le había regalado su novia Daisy, los demás mirones también están ahí, Wendell, Vincent, Clark y su novia, incluso el triste y siempre deprimido Fisher, pronto la casa se lleno de risas, la alegría se desbordaba entre copas y brindis la tarde fue haciéndose noche.

-Creo que ya deberíamos pasar a cenar no?- dijo Hodgins mirando a su esposa cuando al fin volvía de la cocina,

-si cariño, ya está todo preparado, pueden pasar al comedor- informo la artista guiándolos hasta una de las enormes puertas que conducían a un gran salón –pero esperen- dijo poniéndose frente a la puerta para aumentar la emoción del momento –redobles por favor- Ángela miro a su marido y este hiso como si tocara la batería con sus dedos sobre la mesita de un lado, y esta abrió las puertas de par en par, -Que les parece?- dijo cuando al fin todo el comedor quedo a la vista, otra chimenea estaba junto a un enorme comedor antiguo, los cubiertos se veía de porcelana fina, igual que los utensilios, la habitación estaba adornada igualmente, luces y las tradicionales botas sobre la chimenea con el nombre de cada integrante del equipo,

-Wow Ángela, esta…- Sweets fue el primero en romper el silencio pero sus palabras no fueron muchas aunque su gesto boca abierto decía todo lo que se necesitaba,

- lo sé Sweets- contesto Ángela con la poca modestia que la caracterizaba y todos se soltaron a reír,

-Angie te quedo todo perfecto- dijo también la antropóloga,

-gracias cariño, aunque el merito no es todo mío, Jack me ayudo a hacer todo esto, claro yo con esta pansa no puedo hacer mucho- Ángela dio un beso a su esposo que estaba junto a ella, - pero pasen hay que cenar, ya hace hambre-

-y si que hace- decía Booth frotándose el estomago y su compañera se reía del gesto,

Era un gran comedor con sillas suficientes para todos sus invitados, los anfitriones se sentaron en cada extremo, Sweets y Clark se sentaron junto a sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Vincent y Fisher se sentaban codo a codo frente a su jefa Camile a quien le seguía su hija Michel, Brennan y Booth también quedaron uno frente al otro, la mesa estaba adornada acorde a la fecha, un par de candelabros con velas rojas y blancas estaban repartidos sobre ella, y algunas flores de pascua, Ángela se había esmerado bastante en la ocasión, pero a pesar de todos los brillos y los adornos, lo único que resaltaba para Booth era la cara de su compañera, realmente se veía feliz, se veía completa, brillaba más que cualquier candelabro, no podía creer lo cambiada que parecía, y que su amor por ella aun siguiera ahí, vaya que la amaba, aunque nunca lo había vuelto a decir en alto, claro que lo hacía, era ella esa mujer que siempre había esperado y que se había arrepentido de haber lastimado con la decisión de seguir en una relación que sabía que no lo hacía feliz, no como lo hacia ella.

Los demás reían mientras contaban anécdotas de sus pasadas navidades, algunos hasta hablaban de sus profesiones aunque Ángela había advertido no querer escuchar nada de cuerpos descompuestos en su mesa, Vincent tenia a todos entretenidos contando datos curiosos sobre los festejos en diferentes partes del mundo, pero había dos personas que no tenían su atención, Brennan había notado la mirada de su compañero al otro lado de la mesa, e inconscientemente ella había clavado también sus ojos en el, ninguno de los dos decían nada pero sonreían diciéndolo todo, nadie sabe qué hubiera pasado si Ángela no los hubiera interrumpido insistentemente.

-vamos Brennan diles como sucedió- decía Ángela en el fondo, aunque su amiga solo escuchaba un ruido y no su voz,

-Brennan!- insistió Ángela moviéndolas manos frente a ella obteniendo por fin la atención de su amiga,

-Qué pasa?-Brennan reacciono un poco sobresaltada y apenada por su evidente distracción junto a Booth,

-el amor cariño…EL AMOR!- dijo Ángela por lo bajo y su amiga sonrió sonrojada, -les contaba a todos lo que nos paso en Hawái, lo recuerdas?-

-oh, Angie por que les platicas eso- respondió la antropóloga apenada,

-vamos es divertido- insistió su mejor amiga,

-si cuéntennos- Vincent insistió también antes de llevarse un súper bocado de pavo a la boca,

-Bueno saben lo difícil que es sacar a Brennan de el limbo, pero logre convencerla para tomarnos una vacaciones, que nos diera un poco de sol, así que me la lleve a una hermosa playa en Hawái- Ángela se notaba emocionada mientras contaba sus grandes anécdotas,

-Yo no fui por gusto, tú me obligaste, y me llevaste engañada que era una playa turística pero resulto ser una playa nudista- la cara de todos fue de sorpresa, Fisher casi se atraganta cundo daba un sorbo a su copa de vino,

-Que?- pregunto Swets impactado, imaginarse a Brennan tomando vacaciones ya era extraño, pero oírla hablar de playas nudistas nunca lo hubiera imaginado,

-es una playa donde las personas pueden andar sin ropa sin ser juzgados, es una práctica usada desde hace décadas por un grupo selecto de personas que disfrutan de andar sin nada que los cubra- contesto Brennan con su tono analítico de siempre,

-cariño era una pregunta retorica, creo que todos aquí saben lo que es una playa nudista- intervino Ángela y todos se rieron por la torpeza de la Antropóloga,

-Oh!-

-y ustedes?- pregunto su compañero al otro lado de la mesa,

-nosotras que Booth?- dijo Brennan sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo su amigo,

-ya sabes Huesos- insistió el agente con una ligera risa insinuante,

-no, no se- contesto directamente sin dejar de mirarlo,

-se quedaron en traje de piel?- Booth no quería sonar tan directo pero aprecia que era la única forma de comunicación que tenia Brennan,

-eso es muy morboso, no voy a decirte eso- respondió apenada, escondiéndose tras su copa de vino,

-vamos Huesos todos queremos saber- volvió a insistir su compañero clavando su mirada en la de ella, para causar más presión,

-no- dijo ella determinante, y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban las miradas que se aventaban esos dos,

-creo que ya es la hora del postre- intervino Ángela quien se había levantado por un platón con Pay y fruta,

-que rico Angie- dijo su esposo, y todos voltearon su atención al delicioso manjar,

-Gracias cariño- respondió la artista llevando una rebanada hasta el plato de Hodgins.

La mesa se lleno de tazas de chocolate, pay de manzana y canela, pastel de zanahoria, y dulces de leche, las risas siguieron al igual que las anécdotas, algunos minutos antes de media noche todos se levantaron junto a la chimenea, de a poco se fueron separando en pequeños grupos, Cam y su hija Michel platicaban de su próximo viaje a Paris por año nuevo, Sweets y su novia planeaban unas extrañas vacaciones entre las sabanas de una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, Booth y Brennan solo contemplaban sus tazas de chocolate, no es que estuvieran incómodos por la compañía, pero solo podían ver a las parejas besarse, o tomarse de la mano, y ellos teniendo que conservar ese espacio, esa línea que siempre habían puesto sobre ellos.

-Entonces Huesos, si lo hiciste o no?- dijo Booth para romper el silencio,

-que Booth?- ella lo miro sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta,

-lo de la playa nudista- se explico el agente y Brennan puso los ojos en blanco,

-Booth!- su tono de voz era de regaño pero su sonrisa nerviosa no la hacía ver tan seria,

-espera, si lo hiciste- afirmo el sorprendido,

-por qué dices eso?- pregunto sin entender como había llegado a esa conclusión,

-tu sonrisa te delata-

-claro que no, ya no hablare de eso- Brennan se había puesto realmente nerviosa, no podía creer que Booth la conociera tan bien,

-vamos Huesos, somos amigos, los amigos no tienen secretos- insistió el, pero la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de su compañera se fue borrando en un instante.

El semblante de Brennan cambio totalmente, la palabra amigos resonó en su mente, y no pudo evitar sentir como en su interior algo la lastimaba, volvió a mirar al suelo, ignorando totalmente las últimas palabras de su compañero, Booth pudo ver a su compañera cambiar de repente, no sabía que había dicho o hecho pero parecía que se le había pasado la mano, así que decidió dejar esa pregunta sin respuesta.

Afuera comenzaron a resonar los juegos pirotécnicos, y Ángela di un grito al ver que ya eran las doce en punto, todos comenzaron por abrazar a la persona más próxima a su lado, Booth observo un segundo a su compañera, ella hiso lo mismo y con un pequeño gesto de aprobación Booth se fue acercado a ella hasta rodearla con sus manos y ella hiso lo mismo adhiriéndose al pecho de su compañero, instintivamente recargo su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros y el pudo oler su suave cabello, los segundos parecían hacerse eternos entre ellos, las demás personas habían desaparecido, solo eran ellos dos en aquel salón, no querían separarse, no querían perder ese contacto que no habían tenido hace tanto tiempo pero los demás también se habían acercado a compartir abrazos, Ángela observo un poco la escena que protagonizaba su amiga y no pudo evitar suspirar vio un segundo al techo y sonrió al ver que la navidad conspiraba para ellos, todos empezaron a murmurar y Sweets se acomodo al lado de Ángela como si quisiera estar en primera fila ante aquel espectáculo.

-Ya vieron donde están parados?- dijo Ángela al ver que la pareja no tenia plan de separarse pronto, y los dos se alejaron apenados al ver que todos los observaban, - Ya vieron donde están parados?- volvió a repetir la artista, señalando con un dedo hacia el techo, Booth fue el primero en mirar hacia arriba y Brennan lo miro confundida,

-qué pasa?-

-mira- dijo el apuntando también al techo y ella obedeció, los dos miraron la rama de muérdago adornando el sitio exacto donde ellos estaban parados, bajaron la mirada y volvieron a observar a su público que exigía que cumplieran con esa tradición, los dos volvieron a mirarse, Brennan se había sonrojado ligeramente mientras Booth intentaba con una sonrisa esconder la emoción que le causaba tener la oportunidad de volver a besarla,

-recuerdas como funciona no?- pregunto Booth mirándola fijamente yendo de sus labios a sus ojos, Brennan solo asintió con la cabeza y su compañero fue acercándose poco a poco hasta ella, con una mano alcanzo su cintura y con la otra formo una caricia sobre su mejilla, haciendo a un lado los mechones de cabello que interferían con sus labios, la antropóloga sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, las manos de Booth sobre su cuerpo y sus ojos clavados en los suyos la hacían sentirse plena, lo veía y junto a él veía esos labios tan maravillosos que tanto había extrañado, la distancia fue haciéndose cada vez más corta y el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta, sus labios apenas se rozaron y Brennan quedo paralizada, los nervios la traicionaban y Booth se sentía rechazado, el esperaba un total acceso y ella apenas había movió los labios, cuando estaba a punto de separarse la mano de ella se acomodo sobre su nuca acercándolo nuevamente hacia ella, los dos superaron casi al mismo segundo, sus labios comenzaron a danzar entre ellos y el espacio entre sus cuerpos también fue haciéndose menos, la cintura de Brennan se rozaba con el abdomen de su compañero y su mano jugaba con el cabello en su nuca, el bajo la mano de su mejilla, acariciando su cuello y hombro dejando las dos manos en el mismo sitio, su cintura, manteniendo la distancia entre los dos, o la cercanía, ya no había ninguna diferencia, habían sido algunos segundos, pero parecían mil minutos en uno, la gente a su alrededor se había quedado en silencio, muchas bocas abiertas, y algunas sonrisas nerviosas se formaron entre sus compañeros, y un pequeño grito emocionado de Daisy fue el que rompió el encanto, Booth y Brennan recordaron apenados donde estaba, aunque seguro que en ese besos habían viajado a mil galaxias, poco a poco fueron separándose, la mano de Brennan se coloco aun costado nuevamente, nerviosa y con movimientos torpes se separo del cuerpo del agente, y este parecía más sonrojado que su compañera, miraron al público y todos parecían haber quedado en shock.

-Feliz Navidad- Dijo Booth a un nervioso mientras levantaba su taza y todos se veían aun sorprendidos, el miro a su compañera y ella le respondió el gesto chocando su tasa con la de él, los demás comenzaron a reaccionar de apoco y fueron haciendo lo mismo, el ruido fue haciéndose más denso, todos murmuraban mientras los dos compañeros parecían hacer como si nada pasara.

Después del incomodo momento, volvieron los abrazos, Ángela no perdió ni un segundo en acerarse a su amiga, la abrazo enérgicamente aunque lo que quería era alguna explicación, "vaya beso" le dijo al oído y su amiga solo volvió a sonrojarse, la Artista hubiera querido extenderse más pero el joven Psicólogo estaba en la fila esperando poder felicitar a Brennan.

-Fe, Felicidades Doctora, me da tanta alegría- dijo a un emocionado,

-no creí que te diera tanto gusto verme en una fiesta como esta-

-no, yo no- intento explicarse, el no se había referido a la fiesta, pero su novia se puso por medio para compartir el mismo gesto con su mentora,

Los abrazos fueron pasando, Booth y Brennan apenas y se miraban de reojo, no cabía duda que estaban más que felices, todo lo que había pasado en el día no se comparaba con los segundos que había durado ese beso, el beso más perfecto que nunca habían tenido, y que no imaginaban volver a tener, la emociones volvieron a renacer en ellos, la esperanza de volver a estar juntos brillaba más que nunca, una sola mirada, o un solo roce podría detonar un futuro maravilloso.

Las risas fueron desvaneciéndose junto con la llegada de la madrugada, Brennan comenzó a despedirse justificándose con su viaje a Michigan, tenía que dormir antes de irse y levantarse temprano para comprar los obsequios.

-Ya me voy- le dijo a Booth a quien había dejado hasta el final de su despedida - mañana tengo que salir temprano y no quiero ir desvelada-

-como?, pero yo te llevo- se apresuro a decir Booth, dejando su tasa sobre la chimenea,

-no, no te preocupes, quédate, disfruta de la fiesta, nos veremos la próxima semana- insistió ella aunque no era exactamente lo que quería,

-qué?, no, no, no, yo te traje Huesos, yo te llevo, además también tengo que dormir, ese viaje a Michigan no le me lo perdería, o ya olvidaste que iré contigo?-

-no, pero pensé que estarías cansado, no es forzoso que vayas- Brennan se encogió de hombros y Booth le sonrió enternecido,

-lo sé, pero yo quiero ir, bueno si tu quieres- dijo el también encogiéndose de hombros,

-claro que quiero- respondió rápidamente abusando de entusiasmo,

-muy bien, entonces nos vamos?-

-creo que si- acepto ella y unió su mano al brazo de su compañero,

-bien-

Ambos terminaron de despedirse y salieron del gran salón, apenas cerrar las puertas escucharon una ola de comentarios sobre ellos, al parecer sus compañeros solo esperaban a que ellos se alejaran un poco para compartir sus teorías sobre aquel beso, no habían sido nada discretos y algunas palabras habían pasado sobre la puerta que apenas se había cerrado, los dos se miraron un instante y una pequeña risa salió de ambos, Brennan se acomodo junto a su compañero tomándolo del brazo sin poner más atención a los comentarios, pasaron toda la casa hasta el estacionamiento hasta llegar al coche, la noche había sido más perfecta de lo que imaginaba, nada se había parecido a lo de su sueño, y estaba muy agradecida por eso.

EL camino a su casa fue más corto de lo que hubiera querido, estaba cansada pero no quería tener que despedirse de su compañero, por suerte el siempre había sido un caballero y había insistido en dejarla frente a la puerta de su apartamento, por obvias razones los dos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en caminar lo más lento posible, cuando al fin llegaron Brennan busco en su bolsa la llaves, y Booth suspiro feliz, aunque habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos, el no podía negar que la seguía amando, y ella probablemente también lo amara, solo necesitaba una señal para no dejarla ir nunca, la puerta del departamento se abrió y Brennan volvió a mirarlo.

-Creo que ya debería irme- dijo el frente a la puerta, se sentía nervioso como su acabara de llegar de su primera cita con su compañera,

-Gracias Booth, por ayudarme a recuperar mi espíritu navideño- le respondió ella también nerviosa,

-de nada Hue..- intento decir pero los labios de su compañera se adhirieron a los de él dejándolo sin oportunidad de reaccionar, así de pronto como se acerco volvió a separarse con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, el miro al techo, tal vez seria, de nuevo, causa del muérdago, pero no encontró nada, su compañera se rio por el gesto y el compartió con ella su sonrisa,

-Hasta mañana Booth- dijo sin darle mucho tiempo para reaccionar y acercando por tercera vez sus labios a los de él, volvió a besarle, y solo lo hiso por un segundo alejándose de el nuevamente pero esta vez dejando tras de ella la puerta cerrada de su departamento, Booth se había quedado más que sorprendido, se había quedado congelado ante tal reacción de su compañera, lo acababa de besar dos veces y en las dos no le había dado oportunidad de contestarle el gesto, solo lo había dejado tras la puerta sin ninguna explicación mas que esa enorme sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro, suspiro un par de segundos sin entender, el universo le había dado la señal que había pedido. El corazón de Brennan seguía latiendo a toda prisa, recargada sobre la madera aun podía sentir la respiración de Booth al otro lado de la puerta, su mirada se había quedado clavada en la perilla esperando que Booth se atreviera a tocar de nuevo.

FIN

**Bueno antes que nada queremos dedicarle este Fic a una amiga muy especial, que digo amiga, a una comadre que siempre está con nosotras en nuestras locuras.**

**Patty sabes que te queremos muchísimo, y que estamos contigo en cualquier momento, en los buenos y en los manos también, tal vez no tengamos las palabras para animarte ni para darte algún consuelo, pero ponemos el corazón para que tú puedas seguir adelante, ten fe en que Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas, y quédate con lo mejor, los recuerdos bonitos, las enseñanzas y las lecciones que te dio tu Abue, ella siempre va a estar contigo. Jozz.**

**Sé que las palabras quizás sobran en este preciso momento que has perdido un ser querido solo te digo amiga que cuentas con nuestro apoyo al 100% que dios te de muchas fuerzas para seguir adelante y sigas como la persona que conocemos de alegre. Siempre contaras con esa maravillosa persona ya que nunca la olvidaras ella permanecerá en tu corazón recordándola con todos esos bellos momentos que pasaste junto a ella. Te mando un enorme abrazo estamos contigo y mucho ánimo PATTY. Mony.**

**Y bueno Muchas Gracias por la paciencia, por seguir aquí leyéndonos, y leyéndome, no crean que las tengo abandonadas, aquí sigo pronto andaré en el otro fic, se que extrañan el Demily, yo también lo extraño, pero ya prontito habrá actualización. Les mando muchos saludos y cuéntennos que les pareció. Gracias. Chichibell & Mony! :D**


End file.
